Unwanted Irritations
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Kaoru and Toshiya. Someone wants to leave the band...but why?


**Unwanted Irritations**

"Toshiya…what are you doing here?" Kaoru slowly approached the bassist who was sitting traditionally in front of a pond. In front of him was a small bowl with sand from the pond and many incense rods smoking softly in the soft breeze. Kaoru softly knelt near Toshiya, the bassist didn't move, chanting softly. Kaoru noticed it was a prayer for enlightenment. Kaoru leaned closer to Toshiya as he gently lit a stick letting it burn before just as softly blowing it out.

"I want to quit the band." Toshiya spoke softly and Kaoru nodded slightly, he had seen signs from a member before, from Kisaki. Toshiya had gotten quiet, complacent, then loud, angry and bitter, drinking binges and not eating.

"I know." Kaoru spoke as softly, listening to Toshiya's breathing mimicking the quiet waves of the pond. Kaoru looked down in his lap and noticed how dirty the sand was near the beach, sticks, stones dirt and sand mixed. "This is a very unusual spot to meditate." Kaoru muttered as Toshiya relaxed. "Now would you explain why you want to leave?"

"Wanderlust." Toshiya muttered.

"Bullshit." Kaoru scoffed barely missing a beat.

"Family issues." The sun was hidden behind the clouds in the sky.

"Not buying." Kaoru's voice remained measured, like a scale that only needed a push to topple to one side and fall. Toshiya sighed again and Kaoru wondered silently if it was going to become a habit. "What is it really?"

"I can't date being public like this." Toshiya finally muttered as if ashamed. Kaoru sighed this time, long and weary. If he had known this was the reason he would have left it at 'I want to quit the band.' Damn curiosity, his fault for hanging out with Kyo so much…nosy little bastard. The watches on his wrist ticked softly near his ear as Kaoru ran his hands through his hair. Toshiya's wrist also had a watch, though the sound drowned out by the waves.

"Why do you want a relationship Tosh?" Kaoru asked quietly, not mocking or even seemingly slightly interested. It seemed to Kaoru that in this conversation, slow and steady would keep him sane. Kaoru laid back and closed his eyes.

"Because I'm tired of being alone." Toshiya's reply was soft quiet and heart rending. Toshiya was so passionate Kaoru never guessed it was for such a reason. Though he didn't sit up Kaoru opened his eyes and stared at the bassist. No longer young, Toshiya changed just as much as the rest of them, on the inside the most. In this moment Toshiya looked all too vulnerable as he finally looked at Kaoru.

"Toshiya, you're not going to be alone." Kaoru spoke it before he realized it as his sharp mind tried to find a way to not use the emotion in the moment to alter Toshiya's honest feelings. "The band is there." Kaoru knew that wasn't what he meant and looked to the cloud dusted sky to hide that fact from Toshiya. Toshiya sighed as he turned to look again over the pond; this was one of the few sandy beaches the rest of the waterline was surrounded by small cliffs of earth. Kaoru noticed that this was the most private of the 'beaches' as he sat up. "Why are you meditating on foreign soil?" Kaoru asked as if it just occurred to him. Toshiya laughed softly.

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings more." Toshiya muttered. Kaoru grinned as he shifted so his hands protected his hair from the grime of the ground. "I want more than the band though. It's not like anyone in the band will sleep with me if I ask them too." Toshiya turned pink for a minute as Kaoru laughed. "That wasn't meant sexually. I mean someone in the bed besides me. I don't sleep well alone." Kaoru still grinned as Toshiya glanced at him. "Asshole, I didn't mean it like that." Toshiya jabbed him with his elbow. Kaoru groaned slightly feigning that his was in more pain then he was. Toshiya rolled his eyes, though he smiled softly.

"Well, if it's not sexual, I would." Kaoru admitted. "I slept with my older brother all the time when we were young, so I know how you feel." Toshiya glanced at Kaoru, who had closed his eyes against the sun that broke free of the sparse clouds and enjoyed the mild-weathered day.

"Liar." Toshiya muttered. Kaoru smirked slightly. Toshiya turned back to watch the incense smoke. "You don't have to say that." Toshiya drew his knees up as he shifted.

"I wasn't lying." Kaoru murmured, sleepy from the breeze and warm soft sunlight.

"You're serious?" Toshiya turned and set his head on his knees to look at the leader.

"As serious as Kyo about not being cute." Toshiya snorted slightly making Kaoru chuckle. Toshiya rubbed his itchy nose against his knee.

"I caught him in a bathtub playing with a bubble maker and a cat." Toshiya commented. "I think he stole the cat." Kaoru chuckled lightly, remembering Kyo playing with a cat on tour.

"He likes cats. They're the same, secretly affectionate and finicky, he also doesn't like his food shaped like a can." Toshiya laughed again, Kaoru easily putting him in a better mood.

"Stop saying jokes, I'm serious about leaving the band." Toshiya muttered, the humor leaving as soon as he realized this was probably what Kaoru was trying to avoid. By _any_ means.

"Not why I said it Tosh. You have a problem and I can easily fix the problem. You are a band member and a friend." Kaoru smirked slightly before continuing. "And not bad looking at all, so it's not like I'll have a heart attack from waking up." Kaoru smiled as he heard a small laugh. "Call me next time; I'll even make you a key." Toshiya stared at Kaoru who was seconds from falling asleep. Testing it out Toshiya laid down.

"It's nice out today." Toshiya murmured before Kaoru opened an eye and looked at him. He spread his arm on Toshiya's side out more without taking his hands from beneath his head.

"Use my arm, you're going to get your hair dirty and get lice." Kaoru joked and Toshiya tentatively laid his head on Kaoru's arm, sliding closer slightly. "Chicken." Kaoru joked and Toshiya frowned and moved securely on Kaoru's arm, feeling when Kaoru's muscles flexed. Koru lifted his other arm to scratch at his nose as his hair was blown over his face. "Relax Toshi." Kaoru commented as Toshiya lifted his head to look at Kaoru to see if there was anything wrong. "I'm not going to jump you." Toshiya relaxed, shifting slightly.

"Thank you." Toshiya muttered after some time, Kaoru almost too tired to hear, both of their busy schedules catching up with them. Toshiya, as he fell asleep, turned on his side, his slim body, though recently thickened slightly with muscles, curled until his back rested against Kaoru. Kaoru woke from the half-sleep he fell into, glancing at Toshiya. Trying to decide whether to continue on this path he had set out on. Knowing for a fact it would be all too easy for him to grow too close to Toshiya. Deciding to at least let Toshiya have a moment's rest Kaoru turned his head away and rested. A small doubt whispered that Kaoru wouldn't escape this choice into his dreams. Another small voice hoped this was true, because Kaoru was lonely too.

"Shinya, should I wake them up?" Die asked when the two found the two. Kyo had mentioned they should probably go to the hotel, and mentioned the direction Toshiya had wandered off into as he got ready to go. Die had volunteered to find the bassist and Shinya joined in, not wanting to be alone with a finicky Kyo. Shinya squatted near the two, taking out a camera from his messenger bag holding everything he had taken from the hotel. Turning the flash off Shinya took multiple pictures till he found one he liked, then for kicks he turned the camera to Die and took another. "Shinya." Die scolded while grinning.

"He should stop teasing me with this." Shinya stood as he watched the two trying to decide. Toshiya had turned around, his head on Kaoru's shoulder as his shoulder was snug in Kaoru's armpit, and his body was flush against Kaoru. "Let's wake Kaoru." Shinya decided knowing Toshiya usually jumped awake while Kaoru simply rubbed his face. Tapping the shoulder Toshiya wasn't occupying Shinya woke him as Die stood back. "Kaoru."

"Nnn. Yeah?" Kaoru grumbled softly, still tired and slightly confused as where he was. "Shin. What's up?" Kaoru asked as he turned his head to see the drummer in the slowly darkening light. Shinya stood and brushed his knees off. "What time is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Still early in the evening. Kyo wanted to go to the hotel and we wanted to let you know." Shinya relayed the information as Kaoru yawned.

"Okay…we'll be there in a bit." Kaoru rubbed his face as Shinya nodded and walked away, Die following behind. Kaoru turned his head, his heart pounding painfully against his chest, slightly shocked to see how close Toshiya had gotten in his sleep. Kaoru raised his hand and turned to look at the clock and sighed. Tapping at Toshiya's shoulder Kaoru braced for Toshiya waking up, though the bassist only dug his face slightly into Kaoru's shoulder. "Toshiya, we have to go back to the hotel." Kaoru spoke softly and Toshiya yawned as he sat up. Toshiya followed Kaoru numbly as Kaoru led the way, thinking that if Toshiya was any less awake Kaoru would have to carry him as Kaoru had to stop Toshiya from walking into an intersection. Meeting with the band Toshiya climbed into the bus after Kaoru as they took the last two seats, Kyo sat in the front with the driver trying to figure out the layout of the city and practice his English with the native speaker. Die sat with Shinya in the middle as they worked on the bedrooms. Kaoru and Toshiya sat in the back, Shinya turning and quietly consulting with Kaoru. Toshiya fell against the window for the third time, continuously falling asleep. At the fifth time Kaoru grabbed Toshiya's collar and pulled Toshiya towards him as Shinya quietly asked if Toshiya was going to suffer a head injury. Toshiya's head missed Kaoru's shoulder and landed heavily in his lap. Kaoru groaned softly in pain before moving the bassist to lie against his shoulder. After the bedrooms were figured out, Die with Shinya, Kyo, to his joy, alone, and Kaoru with Toshiya at his own request. Remembering Toshiya's question and knowing the others would unknowingly set him in a separate bed. Kaoru turned to watch the suburban meld into the city, unnoticing Shinya taking a picture, at the teasing of Die Kaoru turned to the two with amusement as Kyo joined in teasing. Toshiya shifted slightly as Kyo called out where the hotel was. Toshiya yawned and tried to wake up, successful to a point as his eyes still drooped sleepily. Kaoru and Die stood on either side of him just in case as they herded Toshiya to the hotel as Shinya and Kyo walked ahead with the manager. As they made their way inside Kyo and Manager were already checking in.

"Seems like you won't have to do all the work yourself yeah?" Die commented as Kyo quickly resolved an issue without a problem "Though Kyo defiantly uses different means." Die commented as Kaoru would have a business air and Kyo turned away with the ticket with a confident grin and a wink. Walking to the others, having already given Shinya his ticket, Kyo sighed. "So let's go." Die smirked at Shinya as Kaoru thought on the comment that Die made. Toshiya merely yawned, not entirely aware of what was going on.

"Kaoru, is there something going on with you and Toshiya?" Kyo asked softly. Kaoru looked at the smaller vocalist, wondering how much he should say. It had been three months since Toshiya had first told him that he was, in essence, too driven crazy by his own loneliness to stay in the band. Kaoru had given him his offer and after that day it took a month before Toshiya called him. Kaoru couldn't tell anything from Toshiya if anything was different, though he no longer chased after anyone. Kaoru on the other hand had developed annoying feelings for the bassist, _persistent_ annoying feelings. Kyo sighed, as Kaoru hadn't said anything. "Kaoru, he's not the kind to keep steady on one _girl_. What makes you think that you are different?" For once, Kyo's sharp mind didn't help Kaoru.

"I know I don't expect anything from him alright?" Kaoru shifted uncomfortably as a nearby patron glared at them. Going with Kyo on his odd requests usually helped Kaoru forget if something was bothering him, the odd request this time from Kyo was to a strip club. Kaoru didn't want these people touching him, or trying to get him aroused. Kaoru stood, to the surprise of the leggy dancer who had regularly serviced Kyo. "I'm going home." The dancer pouted as Kyo laughed softly, already knowing the reason, seeing it in another. Kaoru nodded then quickly left, as he sat in his car he sighed and ran his hands over his face. This couldn't happen, he had been so careful when Toshiya needed him to sleep. Focusing on the annoying aspects of Toshiya, how irritating he was in the media light. But with trying to keep in mind what he knew he found what he never could think of. Toshiya talked in hushed tones when scared, he often had nightmares, and when he slept…Kaoru sighed again. Roughly starting the engine Kaoru shook his head and headed to his apartment, needing to get away from, everything. Before something snapped, before he did something he regretted. Kaoru climbed the three flights of stairs to stop in front of his apartment. Toshiya's long limbed body was curled tightly into a ball, the chilled pre-winter air making him shiver slightly. "Toshiya?" Kaoru asked. Toshiya's leg curled to him tighter and Kaoru sighed. Though the bassist was taller he was lanky from not eating correctly, and Kaoru could easily pick him up when he was folded up after he unlocked his door. "Come on." Kaoru spoke softly as a nearby apartment opened up revealing a neighbor with a curious face. Toshiya stood though his head stayed down. Kaoru knew something was wrong as he closed the door and Toshiya took off his shoes and lined them neatly up. Kaoru set his next to Toshiya's, and walked to the kitchen in his small apartment as Toshiya sat on the living room couch. He tried to keep the noise down in the kitchen, knowing Toshiya could sometimes be started easily. "Toshiya, do you want tea?" Kaoru asked, wanting to ask what was wrong but not wanting to intrude. Toshiya nodded as he lied on the couch, smelling a faint aroma of Kaoru's favorite scent. Kaoru walked in with two mugs full of dark steaming liquid melding the bottom of the dark grey black speckled mugs into an almost abyss. Sitting down in front of the couch Kaoru handed a mug to Toshiya who set it on the cushion in front of him and wrapped his hands around the mug. Toshiya lied on his side facing Kaoru and drawing his knees up. Paying no attention to that Kaoru leaned forward to set his mug on the coffee table then stretched setting his head on the cushion of the couch. Toshiya felt an urge to run his hand through the hair that brushed his hand, always so soft despite the damage Kaoru put it through. Kaoru sighed. "So what's wrong?" Kaoru asked, disrupting Toshiya's thoughts.

"I'm not sure, just didn't feel right and went for a walk and ended up here." Toshiya knew the reason, he'd wanted to see Kaoru and badly. Kaoru shifted slightly, drinking from his mug. "Is this a problem? Were you expecting someone?" Toshiya asked, knowing he had more than innocent motives for asking. Kaoru chuckled slightly.

"No, Kyo wanted me to go to a somewhere with him." Kaoru took another drink as Toshiya shifted. Toshiya took a small sip of his drink as Kaoru continued. "A strip club."

"Are you going? If you are I can leave." Toshiya offered, not really meaning it but knowing that if he didn't Kaoru could think he was a bother.

"Already went, it's why I was home late." Kaoru clarified and Toshiya couldn't help being envious at the women who no doubt got the attention from Kaoru that he wanted. Kaoru smirked. "That dancer Kyo likes got mad I left." Kaoru thought that would amuse Toshiya, though no sound of humor left the bassist.

"Well, I would be angry too." Toshiya replied and Kaoru stiffened slightly, seeing this Toshiya felt a miserable feeling pool in his chest. "Did you find any girl you liked?" Toshiya asked, not wanting to know but rather hearing it from Kaoru then to be shocked by it later.

"Not really. Dancers aren't really my style." The mug in his hand clunked softly as Kaoru sat his mug on the wooden coffee table. "Toshiya are you tired?" Kaoru asked as he turned and Toshiya had his eyes closed, Toshiya hadn't wanted to keep his eyes open and see something on Kaoru's face that he didn't want. Toshiya had opened his eyes at Kaoru's question.

"Yeah I'm not really sleeping well lately." Toshiya mentioned and Kaoru chuckled.

"Didn't I tell you to call me then? Are you done with your drink?" Kaoru asked as he stood and took the mugs into the kitchen as Toshiya nodded that he was done.

"I didn't want to accidentally interrupt something." Toshiya was honest and Kaoru could hear the small waver Toshiya didn't catch in his own voice. Kaoru wanted to brush it off; instead he tested his gut feelings on Toshiya.

"Just don't tell the band I have an interest in something _other_ than the band." Kaoru joked, not denying there was someone. Toshiya could feel the feeling twisting in his stomach rise to choke him. "After all if Die is going to run after Shinya, I might as well." Toshiya wondered who caught his eyes, after all if he knew what Kaoru liked, Toshiya sighed slightly.

"So long legs and blond hair does it for you?" Toshiya kept his voice as light as he could.

"No blond hair, reminds me too much of Kyo." Kaoru heard a small snort from Toshiya. "No I like black hair, or dark brown." Kaoru sighed and sat back; relaxing on the couch more and Toshiya could see an almost soft look cover his face. "Soft, dark hair. Nice long legs. Dark eyes…" Kaoru trailed off as Toshiya grew more miserable. Kaoru had to have a girl in mind.

"So how often might I interrupt?" Toshiya asked elbowing him as if he was still joking, wondering why he prodded for answers he didn't want to know.

"Oh probably never, not quite the type to go for me you know." Kaoru waved it off, actually feeling better about talking about his situation with loving Toshiya to Toshiya, even if the dark beauty didn't know he was who he was talking about. "Besides not quite the settling type and why should you if you had that kind of body?" Kaoru grinned then cleared his throat. "What about you? You must have found someone if you haven't asked to leave the band yet again." Kaoru asked and Toshiya averted his eyes not wanting to talk about it.

"Unavailable." Kaoru frowned, who would be so idiotic as to pass Toshiya up? Kaoru sat up, a frown heavily etched on his face.

"Who the hell would pass you up?" Kaoru asked bluntly and Toshiya blinked in shock.

"Well for one, any straight man." Toshiya started and Kaoru waved that off.

"You've made straight men gay before. Sexuality is an objective thing when you're involved." Kaoru didn't notice the hot flush stain Toshiya's face. "Besides you're hot enough even dressing as a man, cross-dressing just makes things unfair."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toshiya asked and Kaoru sighed.

"You put you in the same mini as the hottest girl on the street and you'll have a ninety-five percent chance of looking hotter." Kaoru glanced at Toshiya quickly as he realized he almost spoke too much. Toshiya was smiling slightly though he stopped as soon as he saw Kaoru watching him. "Has this put you in such a bad mood lately?" Toshiya didn't answer and Kaoru sighed. "Come on Toshi, why can't you talk to me about it?" Toshiya shifted uncomfortably and Kaoru took the subtle hint. "Alright I'll lay off. Are you staying the night?" Kaoru asked as he stood and stretched, yawning as his joints cracked. "It is late after-all." Nodding slowly Toshiya stood his body aching and mad at him for not moving for so long.

"If you don't mind me staying, with your female being interrupted and all." Toshiya commented and Kaoru chuckled. Toshiya followed Kaoru to his room and took a small black duffle from Kaoru's closet; having set it there in a previous overnight visit, Toshiya had filled it with anything he might need to stay the night at Kaoru's. Toshiya rummaged through the bag for clothes he could wear during the night but only came across an oversized shirt he'd used before when he was younger, Kaoru noticed this and chuckled again.

"Tosh, just borrow some pajama pants, no big deal." Kaoru handed Toshiya soft flannel blue pajama pants and Toshiya went to the bathroom to quickly change. As he headed back to the room he noted a large rip near the left side of the shirt and without thinking toyed with it as he entered the bedroom. Toshiya knew the rip came from being too rough with his clothing and as he climbed in Kaoru's large bed he paused. "What?" Kaoru asked as he set his silver necklaces on the dresser as he usually did before he went to bed.

"When did you get a large bed? I remember it wasn't usually this big." Toshiya commented as his left knee sunk deep into the soft mattress. Kaoru chuckled as he scratched the back of his head humbly.

"I needed a new bed so just went and got it a bit ago." Kaoru explained and Toshiya nodded, continued getting into the bed and curled up turned away from Kaoru as Kaoru turned off the lights. "Good night." Kaoru was slightly disappointed that the air of slight discomfort still remained between the two. Kaoru heard Toshiya's breathing deepen and knew the bassist had fallen asleep, though he couldn't sleep. Toshiya hadn't given him any sign of ever being able to be interested in him. Maybe that small waver in his voice was only Kaoru latching his mind on any sign at all that Toshiya liked him. Toshiya shifted in his sleep and turned toward him. Kaoru wasn't worried his restless moving had woken Toshiya; it was his habit to move toward him when he was sleeping. Toshiya curled to the shorter man as his legs twitched once. Kaoru wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, smelling the light musk Toshiya used in his hair. Kaoru relaxed, feeling that that he did so. Toshiya relaxed more in his sleep, his left hand coming to rest on Kaoru's hip. Shifting had caused Kaoru's shirt to rise and Kaoru could feel the calluses on Toshiya's hand from years of playing. And with the touch of his beloved on his skin Kaoru fell asleep. Toshiya in his sleep purred Kaoru's name, echoing in the room though there was no one awake to hear it.

Toshiya woke with a bright light in his face and squirmed closer to his pillow, not wanting to wake. Digging his face in to block the light from his eyes Toshiya jolted still when his pillow groaned. Kaoru on the other-hand had woken moments earlier and had been wondering how to tastefully detangle himself. Toshiya's almost sinfully long legs were wrapped and entangled around his own legs. His hands moved from around Kaoru's hips to clutch at his shirt as Toshiya's head dug into his chest in a feline way. Kaoru leaned back and looked at Toshiya and sighed mumbling to himself. Toshiya abruptly opened his eyes and stared at Kaoru.

"Did you mean that?" Toshiya asked as Kaoru's face turned a subtle shade of red.

"Mean what?" Kaoru hoped the gods were smiling on him and Toshiya had misheard.

"You said 'you're so beautiful it makes me heart hurt.' Did you mean that?" Toshiya's voice was stern and even Kaoru didn't have enough stern discipline in him to fight against it.

"Yes." Kaoru looked at the sheets instead of Toshiya, still unsure when it came to Toshiya, though about little else. Toshiya shifted up though almost seemed like he was reluctant to move their position to something more seemly.

"What did you mean by that?" Toshiya kept his gaze rapt on Kaoru's dark eyes.

"Exactly what I said." Kaoru wimped out.

"Beautiful how?" Toshiya pressed and when Kaoru moved to leave Toshiya locked his legs tight around Kaoru who gulped at the seriousness of the usually happy-go-lucky bassist.

"What do you actually want to ask?" Kaoru asked, knowing Toshiya was less straight forward when he was worried about the answer he might receive.

"Why am I making your heart hurt, and don't dodge the question." Toshiya almost left the last part out but added it because Kaoru looked away. Kaoru sighed and tried to think. "Stop thinking, you over-think. No one on earth thinks as much as you." Toshiya snapped.

"I'm falling for you." Kaoru snapped back and Toshiya grinned. "Yeah go ahead and harass me, I don't care." Toshiya roughly pulled Kaoru's head to him in a rougher kiss that had no picturesque quality, awkward and too heated to care. After a long moment Toshiya pulled away from Kaoru and had to wait a moment to catch his breath.

"Great, because that taken unavailable guy I like is you." Toshiya replied then stood and left the room taking his black duffle with him as Kaoru sat on his bed half-hard and shell-shocked. Toshiya quickly left to his car, not wanting to quite stay with Kaoru, not trusting himself to keep his hands off Kaoru now he knew he wouldn't be slapped away.

"Kaoru, calm the _hell_ down, why would Tosh be in my apartment?" Kyo asked as Kaoru nearly broke down his door with rough pounding. "Besides you're the one who gave the band vacation after Shinya almost collapsed." Kaoru nodded, finally calming down. "What happened?" Kyo asked leaning on his door jamb, Kaoru sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "And while you're taking forever to talk I should probably tell you he's at Shinya's." Kyo had a sadistic amused look to his face as Kaoru didn't bother to speak or say goodbye as he ran to his car to go to Shinya's grunting angrily as he was stuck almost immediately in the rush hour traffic. His hands thumped angrily against the wheel.

"When did you take these?" Toshiya asked as Shinya tossed Miyu's toy across the room again. Her small feet padding against the floor as Shinya chuckled.

"When you were passed out snuggling Kaoru." Shinya replied enjoying the flush that colored Toshiya's face, enjoying the change of roles in their relationship of tormentor and tormented. "Why do you think I wasn't surprised when you told me you liked him?"

"I don't like him Shinya, I love him." Toshiya corrected quietly, his thumb rubbing the image of them sleeping on the dirty beach. "I was going to leave the band because I loved him."

"I wondered why Kaoru looked so worried during the trip." Shinya muttered and Toshiya shifted on the grey couch to curl a leg under his other as he flipped through the pictures.

"So these are the entire collection you have of Kaoru?" Toshiya asked, stopping at one where he was sleeping on Kaoru's shoulder as Kaoru looked at the scenery.

"Yeah, though I got to admit, you two are the most unlikely couple." Shinya smirked as Toshiya made a face at him. Shinya smiled. "So they're all yours. I printed them first but I had too many pictures on my camera, I had to delete some. But all of these are on a separate card." Shinya picked up his powerful but sleek camera. "I got plans…" Shinya grinned at Toshiya and Toshi could feel a shudder run over him. God help him if he ever gained the sexual attentions of Shinya. Though Shinya had the sturdier nerves of the two, even he jumped as the door crashed open to reveal a panting Kaoru.

"_Why_ on _earth_ are you so hard to find with so little of a head start?" Kaoru panted out and a large grin bloomed on Toshiya's face.

"How else am I going to know how much effort you'd go through to find me?" Toshiya asked making Shinya chuckle at the sometimes juvenile bassist as he helped his new guest in the door. Kaoru at in the chair opposite Toshiya after he took off his shoes. Shinya discreetly nodded toward Kaoru, motioning to get closer, realizing he wouldn't offend Shinya Toshiya stood up and grabbed the collar of Kaoru's shirt and pulling him up and to the couch as Shinya sat in the seat previously occupied by Kaoru as if nothing was going on. Kaoru stared at Toshiya wide-eyed as the bassist half-pushed Kaoru on the couch then as Kaoru sprawled over the couch Toshiya hovered over Kaoru for a second before settling almost naturally against Kaoru's form.

"So how did I do?" Kaoru asked relaxing as Shinya didn't cause a commotion at the scene. Shinya did however puzzle Kaoru by almost immediately snapping a picture with his camera. Toshiya chuckled slightly as Shinya winked at the bassist.

"Depends, how do you think you did?" Toshiya asked playfully. Kaoru pretended to think for a moment, Shinya smiled slightly as Toshiya thumped impatiently on Kaoru's chest.

"Good but not fantastic, considering I didn't think to even call you." Kaoru conceded a Shinya chuckled and Toshiya grinned, that would naturally be the first thing someone would do. "Next time we play 'catch' it's going to be with different rules." Kaoru let a mischievous twinkle in his eye as Toshiya decided not to retort, flushing lightly and looking away.

"He's got you there." Shinya commented, tastefully ignoring Toshiya rude gesture. Kaoru chuckled at Toshiya, the vibration of his laughter making Toshiya break his glare to look at the man who was finally all his own with a bright grin and warm eyes.


End file.
